Kingdom of Darkness
by PhantomofDeath99
Summary: (Sequel to Rebel Fire-so I can finish it) She's known it all along and so have they. She's the one, the only one who can do it. She is a daughter of Candrakar. A hero. A friend. A sacrifice. A sister. She is the one who will light the Kingdom of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**So, figure 1 in this will be** _italics _**and figure 2 in this will be ****_bold. _****It'll still be that way when you figure out who's talking, just so you don't get too confused and then Will speaking will be normal. Love you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Her head thumped as she sat up, dizzy and disoriented, colours swimming in front of her until everything was just nothing but white. It wasn't eggshell white, or dirty white, just..._white_. Nothing but pure, crisp, untainted white. Will imagined this is what Diana's wedding dress would've looked like when she and Phobos got married. It would be nothing but white, the purest of whites, a mixture of silks and lace. She'd wear a gentle crown of silver and small white flowers would be woven into her dark brown hair. Will would smile, skipping down the aisle throwing flowers before her sister-to-be in a deep maroon dress with a gold buckle. Or would have. There was no way of that happening now. Diana was dead, Phobos was a cold hearted Prince soon to be dethroned and Will was too broken to smile. _"I wouldn't be too sure."_

Will's eyes blurred, losing focus before the beauty before her as she stumbled back a step only to be caught by two pairs of arms. The warmth of their hands against her cold body caused her to shiver and she quickly looked up to try and identify the people holding her. At first glance she was blinded by brightness that stung her eyes and made her head thump with a painful ache. _'What the fuck am I looking at? The sun?'_ She thought bitterly as she stared at the floor, or whatever the hell it was she was standing on. The figures exchanged some sort of silent form of communication before gently pulling her up. A hand was raised in front of her and lowered parallel to her eyes, running down the length of her face and then back up and she quickly closed her eyes. As the warmth of the hand disappeared, she opened her eyes to see everything was clearer, but by no means less bright. She searched for the figures that had been holding her up and saw they were nowhere to be found. She turned in place, desperately trying to find the two figures, but all the spinning caused her to get dizzy and she quickly stopped, settling with just remaining where she was. Will quietly whimpered as the feelings of loneliness crept in and the realization that nobody was with her sunk into her skin, but everything was soon silenced by a voice she thought she'd never hear again, _"Are you saying I'm a nobody, Will?"_

She wasn't sure what had happened, but that seemed to be a usual occurrence these days. One moment she was staring at the two figures, and the next she was staring at the endless white that she'd naturally call a sky, flat on her back and the throbbing in her head becoming heavier. _'Oh. My. Fucking. God!'_ She gasped, pressing her hands to her head and covering her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut. What the _**fuck**_ was happening? **"Actually Free Willy, I'd say it's more of a ****_who_**** the fuck is happening."** Oh my Jesus. This was not happening. She was dead. She had to be dead, how the hell else would this twit be here? _"While I agree Cassidy's a twit, Will, it's not polite to completely disregard my presence or insult her."_ **"Yeah!"** Cassidy agreed, grinning at her brunette friend before gasping in indignation much like Irma. **"HEY!"** She protested. **"I'm not a twit!" **_"Of course you're not Cassidy. You're just slow." _Will stifled a laugh, instead focusing on the fact that the two women before her were actually before her and not dead like she'd so believed. "Erm...quick question?" The two turned to face her, Cassidy smiling as the brunette women grinned. _"Go ahead sweetie." _"What the **_fuck_**is going on!?"

***KOD***

Will sat on the floor Indian style, her head propped up in her hand that leaned on her knee as she tried to absorb everything that they'd told her. So she wasn't dead. She should've guessed because if she was dead, there's no way in hell that she'd be able to have this all encompassing, brain frying headache. But while she wasn't dead, she wasn't exactly alive either. So far, they'd established that she'd been unconscious, kinda comatose in the Lin family's basement for about a month-ish and that the 'she' in the basement was actually her body and the 'Will' surrounded by white and these two people, was actually her spirit. "Well slap me and call me Kermit the Frog...How the fuck did this happen?" They'd also established that Will was perfectly fine, just incapable of returning to her body. **"Well, Willy, the thing is...Phobos did it."**Will's head snapped up, her eyes squinted slightly as she stared at Cassidy. He _what?_ _"He had Cedric write a reply to him on the wall of the train station. You know how the books in your library gave you a headache when you were small?"_ She nodded. _"Well that was from the writing too. But this writing, the language of the Beasts, it's a lot stronger in effect because it's ancient, it's packed with a kind of magical punch that hit you a little too hard, Will. It knocked you unconscious and you hit the ground pretty hard...that and one of the __**idiots**__ carrying you hit your head off the wall." _Will nodded, because yeah, that sounded like the Guardians.

"Okay...but I'm still confused...all the stuff that happened, the Tracker and Sniffer, the skiing trip to Heatherfield Mountain, the labyrinth, all the attacks and the Sandpit...that all happened while I was unconscious?" She received two nods in affirmation before the brunette sighed. _"But Will...there's more to it..."_ Will sighed, burying her head into the space between her knees as she tried to remain calm. She couldn't believe she left the Guardians to deal with Phobos. He was her brother, she should've dealt with him but no...And Caleb. He'd probably forgotten about her by now, he was probably smitten with Cornelia, never sparing her a second thought now that the blonde occupied his every thought. **"Will, that's not all true."** _"Yeah, Will, Caleb is a good boy, a strong-hearted and kind person. He hasn't forgotten-"_ "Stay out of my head, the both of you." She growled, turning to face the brunette as Cassidy sheepishly nodded. "Just tell me what's happening Diana..."

* * *

**Well there ya go, Cassidy was in bold, Diana was in italics, and a whole load of shit has happened. Love you peeps, stay tuned for more fun and games. **

**~The Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, y'know how I have a head like a sieve and continuously forget to mention something? Well thank Princess Mew Mew for reminding me. Will is unconscious from when she faints in episode 5 through to episode 13. All her unconsciousness in the spirit world is happening during like the end of episode 13 currently and then she'll wake up in time to fuck shit up in the end of episode 14. Drama! Anyway...here it is...**

* * *

Think Will, think. That's all Diana and Cassidy seemed capable of saying. Phobos knew who her sister was, the Guardians knew who her sister was, Caleb and Yan Lin, Halinor and Raythor, they all knew who her sister was, but did Will? No. Of course not. Because for some absurd reason, Will, the girl's fucking older sister, wasn't allowed to know. Because it apparently made so much sense.

"Just fucking tell me!" Will moaned, leaning back so she lay flat on the white...floor? Cassidy chuckled slightly, humourlessly, and sat beside her, patting her head awkwardly as Diana scowled. _"Wilhelmina Escanor! Watch your language! No princess of Meridian shall swear in such a fashion."_ Will scowled, sitting up and glaring at Diana with enough strength to match Phobos. "I shall do as I please, Diana. You seem to forget I have been forsaken. I'm no longer a Princess once I turn my back on my country." Cassidy frowned, watching her shoulders tense and her frame steel as Diana's slumped slightly, a small sad smile on her face. Her brown eyes reflected a warm sympathy, an apology and a comfort, that Will had missed her whole life. **"Kiddo, you remember the story of the Heart of Candrakar? The Nymph Shin-Jing turned away from her Tyrant father?"** Will nodded, her eyes sad as she thought of the story, her heart pounding her chest painfully-almost as if it were reliving a memory of pain-of a pain Will didn't ever remember feeling.** "You're still a Princess, Will, because you never harmed your people, or wronged your country. You never betrayed your Kingdom. The only thing you did was what your heart told you to do...you turned your back on a Tyrant."**

***KOD***

"And you're sure that there's been no sight of Wilhelmina since that night?" Cedric nodded avidly, watching Phobos pace the length of the windows in his throne room. He'd only recently discovered that in finding one sister, he'd lost another, and was desperate for details. And though Cedric couldn't give him many, he did try and give him some. "...your sister...Elyon, she's mentioned something of her in passing." Phobos' head snapped towards the lizard-man, eyes angry as he lifted his hand in a sweeping motion across his body, flinging Cedric across the room with an angry hiss. "And you failed to tell me this _before_!" Cedric groaned, his body aching from the pillar he crashed into as he shuddered, raising himself up to his feet again and bowing his head ashamedly. "I apologize my Lord...but I've only just recalled. She mentioned the rebel leader as well. I believe she said he was growing rather..._fond_ of one of the Guardians while your sister is sick."

Phobos frowned, creasing his forehead and furrowing his eyebrows. "Sick? My sister? _Sick?_ Cedric do you understand how absurd that sounds! My sister turned her back on her only ailment: this Kingdom! Should she have stayed she would have grown murderously ill, but it remains impossible for _that_ girl to be sick!" Cedric frowned in response, watching his lord turn red-faced and angry, his fists clenched and his eyes squinted, shoulders tensed. "...I must beg you to pity my slow mind," he muttered lowly, confusion radiating from the lizard's voice as he bowed slightly to show his submission to Phobos' power. A low act that he loathed, but he supposed he must concede certain things to ensure he was included in the Prince's business. "But, I remain...confused. Why is it so..._unthinkable_ that our princess should become ill? It is rather common among all peoples, on both Meridian and Earth." Phobos laughed, a harsh cackle that shook the glass of his windows. "Oh Cedric, the answer is quite obvious. My sister...her eyes are cinnamon are they not?" The lizard nodded as Phobos lifted his hand, spouting a fountain of sand onto the floor and allowing the image of his sister to take face. Her hair was bright red still and Cedric recognised her appearance from when she'd fought with the Guardians against him in the Town hall. Cedric nodded. "But look closer."

Cedric watched in bright amazement as image after image of the princess, from birth to current, fluttered through the sands. He studied her eyes and gasped in realization. They changed. From brown to purple. "They-they _changed_." Phobos nodded, "And I was a fool to have never seen. But, _Cedric,_ she may never become ill by ailments of another world. Meridian is her birthplace, Earth is her home, but neither are _her_ world."

***KOD***

"So...who is she?" **"WILL!"** Cassidy growled, groaning as Diana glared at her and the red-headed teen. _"Wilhelmina Escanor. We are _not_ telling you! Now use that lazy mind of yours and focus! Who do you connect with? Who is new to you that you recognise? Who have you never seen before but is familiar to you?"_ Will frowned. There were a lot of people like that. The Guardians for one. Irma was already related to her, but that didn't stop Will from feeling uncannily close to her. Cornelia was a complete bitch to her at the best of times, but again...the familiarity was there. Hay Lin was the most hyper person she'd ever met, and Will was sure she'd have remembered her if she'd met her before...Taranee was untrusting yet friendly, unbelievably intelligent and yet somehow clueless at the same time...All of them were familiar to her. But maybe only because she knew the past Guardians.

Irma was like Cassidy; intelligent, fearless even though she was terrified, brave, loyal, funny. She was the Water Guardian who controlled the Heart, _exactly_ like Cassidy. Cornelia was sort of like Kadma; she had a short fuse, was harsh and cold when she felt like it but had a misleadingly fiery temper. Taranee was exactly like Halinor; intelligent, friendly with a raging temper. She was like a lion, calm when unprovoked and unrelenting when engaged. Hay Lin...Will honestly didn't think there was a way for her to be more like her Grandmother; free-spirited, kind, loving. Although she held so many innocent attributes that were so lost on a woman like her Grandmother. But then, Nerissa. There was no one to compare to Nerissa, the Keeper, and in some ways it pleased Will. The woman was bat-shit crazy and knowing there was no one to compare to her, to her problematic-self was comforting in a way. Although Will could hardly fault her. Nerissa was an ordinary human, enhanced by the temptation and magic of the Heart of a planet. She was put under the pressure of leading four teenage girls, of keeping the peace between them and guarding not just the Veil, but the planets of the known Universe. That and the allure of the Heart, the comfort it provided through use and magic, along with all of Nerissa's own personal problems, problems she had too much of...Will couldn't fault her for ending up the way she did. She was just glad nobody had to suffer through as many problems in this generation. Although Elyon...

"_Elyon..._" Will muttered to herself as Cassidy threw herself against the ground with a dramatic groan of relief. **"Finally!"**She cheered as Diana spared her an amused glance. Will jumped to her feet, launching herself several steps in front of Diana, but still out of reaching distance, as she'd remained the majority of their time in this realm. "It's her isn't it?" She enquired sharply as Diana nodded, turning her eyes from Cassidy to Will. _"It's her."_ She agreed as the white of the realm swirled, masses of colour being revealed as it peeled away to whirl in large circles around Will's feet. Her form gradually began disappearing as she chanted the name under her breath, recollections of the odd familiarity of who was once a stranger hitting her like a storm. Pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes the same as her brother... Diana watched her disappear, offering no words or promises as she had so easily done before, opting instead to make silence a vow instead. _"Cassidy!"_ She cried as Will's face slowly began to dissipate into the mist. _"Her eyes!"_ The former Water Guardian jumped up, watching in amazement as bright purple eyes stared back at her. **"Holy shit...it's **_**her.**_**" **

***KOD***

Will shot up in the bed, narrowly missing thwacking her head off of Yan Lin's as the woman went to change the damp cloth preventing Will's fever from growing. The girl's face was red hot as she stumbled out of the bed, Yan Lin watching in slight shock. "Will?" The girl nodded, dashing up the stairs before screeching to a stop and turning to look at the Chinese woman. "Where are the Guardians? I need to get to them." She urged, desperation in every ounce of her voice. "They're at the school-the parent-teacher meeting is tonight. Will, they found her, they found-" "Elyon, I know. Gotta go, see ya!" She called, sprinting out of the restaurant and into the alley before teletransporting away as Yan Lin sighed, sitting down on the abandoned bed. "Well Oracle...it seems she's figuring it all out." "Indeed." The bald man agreed, stepping out from the shadowed corner of the room. His robes swished as he walked closer, placing a consoling hand on Yan Lin's arm. "I can only hope...that she walks slow. For those who rush will stumble and ultimately fall. I wish not to watch her do the same." "Do you mean-" "Should Wilhelmina discover things to quickly and not accept them...then yes. Lightning is dangerous and strikes where it will...sometimes even at its own wielder. If she fails to accept it, then it will claim her as forfeit." "The Heart-" "Yes. The Heart will take her heart as payment. If she fails...it will kill her."

* * *

**Well there ya go. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people, sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was supposed to do it by the weekend but then I had a pretty shitty one and my friend's dad died, so I've been...yeah, she's doing okay though. But let's all say a prayer for her or think of her to some random greater being. Lots of Love to Sarah. So anywaaay, prepare for some short chapters in the future. Starting with this one. :)**

* * *

The Oracle sighed, turning to the frowning man next to him. "I know." He muttered to him, feeling his displeasure as the crystal ball before them focused on the young red-headed girl, curled into herself in the dark crevices of her room. The Oracle could feel the power radiating from her even here and knew it was high time some things were explained to the warrior man. "There are some difficulties ahead for the Keeper. Difficulties she must face by herself...but difficulties that she can prepare for with support, and protection." The man gruffed a response as he gently clutched the small dagger strapped to his side, hidden beneath the jacket he wore. "Raythor, believe me, I know far less than it would seem in regards to such things. The powers of the Universe are vast and some far exceed my own. The Keeper's destiny is not in my hands, but the chance to affect that destiny, the small balance of which side she falls to...that is solely within the hands of everyone around her."

Raythor looked at the bald man curiously, tilting his head and then growling as the girl's sobs echoed through the crystal ball and into the empty space of the chamber. "Then why must she suffer if we may change her destiny!" He growled, pressing his hands against the Oracle and pushing him back, his anger clear on his face. He loved Will like a daughter, and for her to suffer in any form was unacceptable. If they had the power to prevent it then they must. "We cannot prevent her suffering. Only change what causes it and what the outcome will be." "And what outcome will be of this suffering? Of her pain at the loss of the people she'd grown to trust? What will come of her suffering from this magic?" The Oracle glanced to the ball, a soft look overcoming his features as his lips twitched lightly. "Love. Love, determination, power...Strength. They will all be outcomes of this suffering. Wilhelmina will learn so many things from this one moment of suffering, things that will make her stronger, that will better her when the time comes and she must face what she is so terribly afraid of." Raythor faced the man then, his anger still present but his curiosity overthrowing it. How could this man know Will's fears when not even Raythor knew of them anymore? "And what, oh Wise One, does your '_Keeper'_ fear?" "The moment that lays on the brink of the horizon, the thing that will decide her fate. She fears what she used to love most. She fears the power of her brother."

Raythor's brow twitched in anticipation as he realized, the Oracle hadn't yet finished. He knew Will's fear wasn't something simple, but something such as the power of her brother, although reasonable, made no sense. Her brother was not half as powerful as Elyon, or half as powerful as Will would be when she received her full powers, her full gifts should she accept them, and therefore there was no reason to fear Phobos. Yes, he had Elyon, but the Prince had never truly cared for her, although Will had. The bond of sisters would prove truer than the taint of darkness and so Phobos would be ended, and his reign overturned. Raythor's constant obliviousness and foolishness frustrated the usually calm, collected Oracle. He often wished he could only speak to Guardians, as young or old, careful or reckless, new or past, they all knew how to listen. How to ask questions. How to understand the simplicity and meanings of a complicated answer. Exhaling through his nose, he turned to the sobbing girl in the crystal sphere again, directing his attention. "She does not fear his power by magic. But his sway, his manipulative being. Your _'daughter'_ fears her ability to fight him when it comes to the end of her journey. It is the one question she must face. Will is strong, as is her name. But is she strong enough to kill her own blood?"

***KOD***

Will curled in on herself, pulling her knees tighter and tighter to her chest until she felt as if she was as small as possible. She felt almost claustrophobic in the position; small, in a dark corner of her room, _alone_ and locked in. She felt caged like an animal and small. Feeble. But it was surpassed by the tumultuous waves of emotions that crashed into her, overwhelming her and sliding down her cheeks in a quick attempt at relief.

_Flashback_

_Will dashed through the streets to the school, weaving her way between cars and narrowly avoiding becoming road kill, all the while running. She was desperate to reach the school, to find Elyon, her **sister** and protect her from the Beast they'd last discovered when she was awake. The writing from the walls at the train station was still fresh in her mind, the language of the Beasts having been ingrained in her memory from early childhood, its meaning reverberating in simple English, thumping against her head. _

**_'The girl will kill them, fear not the power of the Guardians, and only deliver them to me in her hands. Without the Keeper they are hopeless.'_**

_Which girl Phobos meant was obvious, and so was the truth to the Guardians. They were always lost, hopeless without a Keeper. It was for that reason that the Keeper was picked at birth, from the moment she entered the world to make sure that the Guardians would have a leader. But what Will didn't understand, was why the Keeper had not been chosen. Shaking the thought away, she failed to notice the man running towards her. Crashing into him with enough force to clatter to the ground, Will stared up at him, immediately recognising him. "Cedric." The man smirked at her fearful expression, watching her crawl back away from him on her hands as he stood. "Oh, little Princess. How nice of you to remember me. I feared you had forgotten." He wasn't standing for long as Caleb quickly tackled him, thinking he'd just stopped running. The brown haired boy tossled with him before landing a well placed strike to his jaw. Will smiled at the sight of the boy, after not seeing him for so long. The last thing she remembered, was that they'd made up. **'Although we all know someone would've preferred to have made**_** out.'**_Will gasped at hearing Cassidy's voice, quickly surveying the area around them and noticing she wasn't present. But Will had still heard her. **'You betcha babe, I ain't leaving you alone. You're gonna need**** me.' **Will nodded, looking up and meeting dark, surprised green eyes as Caleb gasped at her. _

_"Will? But you-ah!" Cedric quickly threw the boy off of him, making to get up but not being quick enough to elude the mastering shouts of the elements. "FIRE!" Taranee commanded, sending a ball of it hurtling towards the man, blinding him with the exploding light before it threw him back against a nearby shop front. "EARTH!" Cornelia bellowed as vines sprouted up in response. Irma and Hay Lin were flying towards Cedric, watching him writhe in his desperation to escape. Irma pulled out the crystal, the Heart of Kandrakar, one of the few things capable of revealing any beast, and made her way towards him. Cedric's forehead was growing slick with sweat. He didn't want to be revealed, it seemed, although all of the girls had seen his true form, so Will didn't understand why. That is until she saw her, heard her; the little blonde girl with long tears streaks on her red cheeks that came barrelling towards them. "Leave him alone!" She cried out and Will was immediately on her feet, running towards her to intercept her. She grabbed the blonde girl's shoulders as the younger girl pressed forward. "Let go!" "Elyon," Will whispered, "Listen to me. Whatever he's told you is twisted. It's not a lie, but he's twisted everything. Your friends are good-they're the Guardians of the Veil, they protect from evil, let them help!" The girl stared at her incredulously. "Why would I listen to you?" "Because I'm your sister."_

She wasn't sure what had happened after that, all she remembered was screaming, blasts of bright light and crying. And then..yelling. The Guardians had turned on her afterwards, Cornelia leading them in their anger. Hay Lin had even turned on her, angry that Will had known Elyon was her sister, when she didn't. But that was not all they were angry for. The Guardians were angry about Elyon, but they were absolutely infuriated when Irma pieced together what that meant for Phobos. But that didn't explain what Will felt now. One moment she was fine, upset and alone, despaired by the loss of her sister and hurt by the anger of her friends, but fine. The next she was overcome by new feelings, feelings that felt too different and unfamiliar to be hers. Feelings of betrayal, anguish, hurt, upset, anger and rage to name but a few. Feelings that were so strongly felt but felt in different degrees. Feelings that belonged to more than one person. Feelings that connected her and pulled her apart. Feelings that reduced her to misery, curled into a corner of her room, sobbing and crying, a weeping mess. Feelings that led Caleb to her door, shocked and stunned, a phone pressed to his ear.

"Will? Will, what's wrong?" The girl sniffled, her reddened eyes staring back at him as she clutched her head. "No! Go away! Get away! I don't want your feelings go away!" Caleb's eyes widened and he barely heard the girl, Hay Lin, speaking to him in quick succession, questioning what was happening. Choking on his gasp, he coughed into the receiver. "Hay Lin?...Get the Guardians...I think Will's an empath..."


End file.
